


Things will be better

by sarcasmismyweapon



Series: Learning Curve [21]
Category: Naruto
Genre: 2nd anniversary fic, 2ndanniversaryfic, ANBU - Freeform, Anbu Hatake Kakashi, Cute, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Gift Work, Kid Fic, Life lessons fic, LifeLessonsfic, Pre-genin Iruka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 22:57:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20016166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasmismyweapon/pseuds/sarcasmismyweapon
Summary: Life Lessons ficKakashi has something important to do that day, but he'd rather hold off on doing it so he distracts Iruka with Tsume's puppies. Tsume calls Kakashi out for doing that much to the Anbu's dismay.





	Things will be better

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thaveykk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thaveykk/gifts).



> We've made it to two years on the main story, TWO YEARS! The official anniversary is the 30th but I'll be at a client's house with spotty wifi so I figured it was best to post things now. Many thanks to those who participated in the 2nd-anniversary quiz and I hope you all enjoy the fics for this years anniversary.

It was underhanded, low, despicable and highly effective. Kakashi didn’t feel the least bit remorseful for what he was about to do, he’d long since learned to cast aside such things as guilt. Or at least that’s what he told himself as he prepared to do something that later could come to bite him in the ass, he shrugged, then again a pre-genin could only do so much damage. 

“Why can’t we stay and watch Himiko play Kotetsu?”

“Do you really want to do that?” The Anbu threw back in a falsely confused tone of voice. “She’s been playing him the last two days and he’s never once won a match. Aren’t you bored?”

Iruka hummed before shrugging. “It’s funny when it's not me who’s losing.”

Kakashi snorted well there was the boy's usual honesty. “Yeah, I get that...Still, this will be a more enjoyable afternoon compared to theirs.”

Iruka nodded, allowing the Anbu to wrap a hand around him before initializing the transportation jutsu, as with so many times before Iruka clung to Wolf when they arrived at their destination. The jutsu always made him a tad woozy, once that had faded Iruka took notice immediately of where they were. The sound of boisterous animals had a way of sticking out in one's mind. Iruka twisted in Wolf’s hold a broad grin on his face. “We’re going to play with the dogs again?”

Wolf shook his head. “You are and they’re puppies, you couldn’t handle their dogs.”

Iruka huffed at the Anbu’s distinction. “Fine, why aren’t you going to play?”

Kakashi smirked beneath his mask, that was a good question but thankfully he wasn’t forced to answer it as a saving grace appeared behind Iruka.

“Because I have another job for him.” Tsume replied with a fanged grin.

“Hi.” Iruka smiled.

“Hello, Iruka.” The head of the Inuzuka’s smiled. “Sure you’re up to the task of tiring out the newest recruits?”

The pre-genin laughed. “Sure!”

Giving a wave, Tsume led them to a nearby fence. It was shaking from all the boisterous puppies clamoring to break free. Iruka smiled at the fluffy horde about to be released.

“The yards fenced in, just try to tire them out for me while Wolf and I talk shop.”

“Huh?”

The Anbu chuckled. “We’re going to talk about adult things, play with the puppies.”

Iruka shrugged, laughing when he was bombarded with a giant wave of fur and tongues. Tsume gave a nod, pleased with herself. She and Kakashi stood there a moment, watching the poor pre-genin attempt to fight off the horde. Managing to get from underneath them and take off running, forcing the puppies to chase after him. Kakashi winced when Iruka was plowed into the ground from behind.

“Eh, it’ll do him good.” Tsume stated as if she already knew what he was thinking.

“Or it’ll end him up in the ER.” Kakashi muttered.

“He’ll be laughing the whole way.” She jabbed, pushing past the teen to head up onto the back porch. They’d be able to oversee Iruka and his progress with the puppies and all the while be far enough away for the pre-genin to be oblivious to their conversation. It was a win-win scenario.

Finding a comfortable position in the broken-down chairs was easy enough despite their state of disrepair, Kakashi watched Iruka for a minute more before turning to regard Tsume passively.

“Thanks.”

She hummed. “So what was with the emergency intervention?”

He snorted. “Just a distraction technique.”

“From?”

Kakashi sighed, looking out onto the field where Iruka was having a good time, there had been so few of those recently. This day served multiple purposes if he was honest with himself. “Kotetsu and Shikaku went to see the Hokage about the kid getting an apartment, we didn’t want Iruka getting worked up about it. He thinks Kotetsu’s playing Himiko in a Go Tournament.”

Tsume shook her head. “You realize that this is a short-lived scenario you have going for you right?” 

“I know.” Kakashi hissed.

“And that the shit is going to hit the fan when Iruka not only realizes that his friend is going to live elsewhere but that you conspired against him.” Kakashi glared, Tsume smirked. “Just wanted to make sure.”

“You’re not helping.”

She laughed. “I’m not here to help you, I’m here to tell you that you and all those that are conspiring against the kid are in for it. Fact is, I’m the good guy here.” She crowed. “All I did was bring puppies into the equation, you’re the one who brought him here under false pretenses.”

Kakashi continued to glare at the woman, not that it had much effect given the proud smirk on her face. “Alright.” He bit out. “What would you have done?”

Tsume smiled a devilish smile. “I’d do what you’re doing right this very minute.”

The teen choked on air. “What?! You just sa-”

“But the difference between you and me...I wouldn’t feel a lick of guilt for it whereas you look about as distraught as that kid will be when he figures this all out.” She crossed her arms over her chest. “You all lie to him to make him feel better and then are shocked when he’s hurt by the lie.” She snorted.

“Well, this isn’t exactly a normal occurrence you know.” Kakashi snapped. “What would you have done? You know what’s happening.” He lowered his voice, despite Iruka running after the puppies in the background ignorant of the conversation.

“I’d tell him the truth.” Tsume stated flatly. “I’d tell him that things change, things are hard and they hurt, but that’s how we grow. His friend has to learn to live on his own, not because he’s without people who would care for him but because he needs to know how to take care of himself when there aren’t any people around.”

Kakashi blinked a few times, stunned. “And?” He asked weakly, almost afraid to hear what the woman might have to add.

“That someday, he’ll have to do the same thing.” She turned cold as she spoke. “That the day for that might be coming closer than any of us would like, but that he’s going to have to face the Iwa as if we aren’t there. He can’t be a child in this Kakashi, they’ll see him as such and ignore him to demand things of our Hokage. Iruka has to be the one to tell them no.”

“He’s a kid.”

Tsume raised a brow at him. “Oh really? Because the last I remember my daughter, the next in line to run this clan...Spat in Gonshi’s face when he belittled her abilities to do so. She. Was. Four.” Tsume made sure to point out. “No different than Iruka’s situation, not when you get right down to it. He has a place in their hierarchy and it’s time he uses it to his own benefit, defer his title to someone else and walk away.”

Kakashi shook his head at how simple Tsume tried to boil things down to. “It’s not that simple, your daughters always been obstinant. No one should have been surprised by her spitting in a council members face, hell, you probably put her up to it.” He gave her a shrewd look as if he was truly contemplating the odds of that, he shook his head a moment later. “We don’t even know if they’ll allow something like that.”

Tsume huffed. “I’ve never put my daughter up to anything, I did reward her for it though.” She grinned brightly before getting back to the subject at hand. “ And who said we’re asking?”

Kakashi groaned, letting his head fall back against the chair. “Tsume, these people are different.”

“Yeah? Different from who? All the other shinobi villages and assholes that he’s going to come across as he grows? The rejects of the world who will try to kill him no matter how much of a kid he might be.” She tossed out. “I know you want to protect that kid and frankly I’m with you there, but you have to do it in the right way.” She pressed.

Kakashi stared back at the solid woman, nothing fazed her or at the very least she had the best damn poker face in existence. “Fine, what’s your advice?”

“Don’t let him hide behind you, let him stand beside you.”

Kakashi frowned. “What?”

She huffed upon hearing the teens confusion, it was really quite easy. “He’s hiding behind all of you and your damn masks, shielded because he believes you’ll step in and protect him.”

“I will.”

She glared. “Not the point.” She snapped. “My point is that he needs to stand up to them, rather than hiding behind you all he needs to stand beside you and tell them that he doesn’t wish to go. That he has no ties to them and wants none.” She glanced past Kakashi to see Iruka tumble with one of the puppies, she spoke even as she watched the carefree boy. “He’s the heir and as horrible as that is, there is one good thing that comes of that.”

“Oh?” Kakashi muttered dryly. “Do tell.”

“They have to respect him.”

Kakashi stared back at her in mild surprise, she wasn’t wrong. Only the Daimyo had more authority than Iruka, technically. “You think they’ll listen to that?”

“I think that whatever peons he brings with him will so long as Iruka can keep his head held up high. The Daimyo is going to have his panties in a twist no matter what we do, but if Iruka acts the part then his people can’t do shit. They’ll have to respect his orders or demands, only the Daimyo could change that.”

“So...Iruka tells them to back off, they back off.”

Tsume smirked. “That’s the theory anyway, no different than our clans here. We all show proper respect to the heads of the clans and by default the next in line, the heir.”

Kakashi chuckled at the woman’s conniving way to get around the Iwa. “Damn...That might actually work.”

“You’re welcome.” Tsume stated with no lack of pride.

Kakashi shook his head, muttering quickly. “Thanks.” Looking back out into the field the Anbu chuckled when Iruka was found to be wrestling with the giant balls of fluff that would one day be working ninken for the Inuzuka’s. 

“Kakashi.”

“Hm?”

“Do yourself a favor, go out there, play with those damn dogs and tell him the truth.”

Kakashi flinched, turning back around to see the amusement on her face. “Sooner or later, he’s gotta stop hiding behind you.” She rose from her chair and made to go inside, looking back at him with a sterner face. “Call on my clan if you need us, we’ll be there when the time comes.”

“Thank you.”

She smiled more compassionately again for all of a minute. “Good. Now stop being an idiot and go talk to that boy.” 

Kakashi stared blankly as the woman slammed the door, leaving him alone on the back porch. He sighed and twisted about to stare back at Iruka, he hated the woman's advice more for the fact that she was always right and loved to lord it over him. He jumped spinning back around when the door suddenly opened once more just long enough for her to shout. “And lock those dogs back up when you’re done!” The doors slammed shut, leaving a glaring Kakashi in its wake. Why had he thought this would be a good idea?

********

Rising from the well-worn chair, Kakashi walked down the yard towards Iruka. The boy was sitting cross-legged now and dividing his time petting the panting pups. It would seem one pre-genin and a pack full of puppies were a good mix both ways. Iruka looked about ready to fall over and nap with them, smirking beneath his mask, Kakashi knelt down his gloved hand coming out to pet one of the sleeping dogs. He made eye contact with Iruka.

“Have fun?”

Iruka was red in the face from all of the exertions, but he was smiling. “Yeah.”

“Good.” Kakashi nodded, he internally wanted to yell at Tsume for this but the woman was hiding inside her house and shouting at her would just confuse Iruka. “Iruka...I need to talk to you about something.”

Iruka tilted his head a bit. “What?”

“Kotetsu isn’t playing Himiko in Go today.”

Iruka frowned, obviously confused by that. “What’s he doing then? She said-”

“I know what she said.” Wolf interrupted. “But that was just because we wanted you to come here and play with the dogs while Kotetsu and Raccoon went to take care of something.”

“Oh.” Iruka nodded. “What are they doing?”

Kakashi let his hand glide through the dog's thick fur, idly wondering if this was the pack that was meant to be for tracking. Tsume had said she was training some when she talked at the council meeting, but Kakashi wasn’t sure if this was the bunch. Letting his mind wander a moment didn’t help him find the right words, but he knew that Iruka wouldn’t take his silence well.

“Kotetsu and Raccoon went to speak to the Hokage about him getting an apartment.”

Iruka stared blankly back at him a moment. “He’s leaving.”

“He’s not leaving, he’s just getting his own place. Like yours.” The Anbu tried to soften the blow.

“But he won't be at Himiko’s and Raccoon’s.” The boy stubbornly pointed out as he grew more upset.

“No, he won't.” Kakashi winced when Iruka shouted back.

“You lied! All of you said he could stay.”

When he saw the pre-genin climbing to his feet, most likely to run Kakashi got to his own and stalled the boy's efforts to distance himself. “Iruka.” He called out. “This has to happen, Kotetsu’s growing up. You both are, he needs his own place and as much as you or I might have enjoyed him staying with you at the house...He has to grow up. So do you.” He added painfully.

Iruka scowled back at the Anbu. “We are!”

“Stop shouting.” Wolf bit out. “I can hear you just fine, look, I know you’re upset but the fact is that this has to happen. It’s not different than when all this is done that you’ll go back to your place or do you want to stay with Himiko and Raccoon? Cause frankly that’ll get boring even for you after a while.” Wolf attempted to joke.

Iruka huffed back at his Anbu, not amused. “That’s different.” The pre-genin going onto say in anger. “I don’t get to go home.”

Kakashi winced at that, subtly moving his body in a dejected manner. “I know.”

Ignoring the sudden shift in the Anbu’s body language Iruka started asking questions. “Why can’t he stay? Why does he have to go? You said it wasn’t safe for us, that we had to stay with you...But you're letting him go! He won’t be safe then right?”

“Iruka.”

The pre-genin shook his head back and forth. “NO! You said that it wasn’t safe, that we had to be careful because of the other shinobi...That Iwa was coming and it wouldn’t be good for us to be alone. He’ll be alone!”

“He won’t be alone Iruka, chances are he’ll be coming to the house a lot and…” Kakashi took a breath before admitting. “He’s not the one they’re after.”

Iruka looked away, staring fruitlessly at the grass as if it would somehow fix things when everything seemed to be falling apart. “I don’t want him to go.”

“I know.” Kakashi nodded, stepping through the mass of fur that composed numerous puppies the Anbu came to wrap his arms around the pre-genin. Forcing Iruka forward when the boy fought against his gentle hold, pulling him into a hug. “I know you don’t want him to go and I doubt he wants to either, but it's just what needs to happen.”

“Why?”

Sighing the Anbu replied. “Because you all have to grow up sometime and it's looking like it's now, you can’t stay innocent in this Iruka. You know how bad Iwa is, you have memories, your father's book...They’re coming and this is our way of protecting both of you. Kotetsu needs his own place because once this is all over he’ll have to learn to take care of himself. You two can’t depend on us for everything, once this is all over you’ll get to go home but for now, you need to trust us, trust me that this is what’s best.”

Iruka finally wrapped his arms around the Anbu, clutching tightly to Wolf. His head burying ineffectively into the Anbu’s armor. “Is he going away now?”

Kakashi hummed. “No, I don’t think so...They’re just talking about it, the Hokage will have to find a suitable apartment for him. I’ll tell you when it’s time alright? We can help him move in.” It was small compensation for the boy losing his friends closeness, but it was really all he could offer the boy.

“I don’t want him to go.”

“I know,” Kakashi whispered back. “Things will get better soon.”

“No, they won’t,” Iruka stated softly. “Iwa’s coming.”

Ouch, okay, the kid had him there. “You’re right.” Kakashi conceded. “But once they leave, things will get better.”

“You’ll stay?”

Wolf hummed. “With you?” The Anbu felt the pre-genin nod against him. “Always.”

“Can we go home now?”

Disheartened to hear just how hollow the boy's voice sounded, Kakashi sighed. “Yeah, if you want. We gotta put the puppies back in their pen first.”

Iruka pulled away and Kakashi let him this time, looked down at him. Iruka didn’t turn to meet his gaze instead going forth to rouse the puppies from their nap. Sighing Kakashi sent a look towards the house, he saw Tsume in the window, she nodded to him. Knowing that Iruka’s back was turned he took great pleasure in flipping her off, she laughed which just made him loathe her more.

Huffing, he moved off to help Iruka with the dogs, luckily they seemed receptive enough to moving the location of their naps. Kakashi made sure the pen was secure before turning to regard Iruka, the boy still wasn’t looking at him and as much as that hurt he understood it.

“Come on then.” He waved, Iruka stepped forward and wrapped his arms around the Anbu. Silently Kakashi transported them back to Shikaku’s place.

*********

Upon arrival, he wasn’t surprised to have Iruka pull away and seemingly ignore Himiko in favor of going down the hall towards his room. Sighing he turned to look at the woman, she shook her head.

“Kotetsu’s in his room.”

“Oh?” That wasn’t what he was expecting to hear. “Wh-”

“And my husband is out back.”

“Oh,” Kakashi muttered. “So his job went about as well as mine huh?” She hummed. “How’d Kotetsu really take it?”

Himiko gave him a pained look. “Not well. Frankly, if we didn’t understand how distressing this was, he’d be grounded.”

“Why?”

“There were words said that aren’t allowed in this house.”

Kakashi’s eyes widened. “OH...”

She nodded. “He didn’t take things well.”

“Guess not.” The Anbu mused, looking towards the hallway. “I got shouted at, but Iruka didn’t use any bad language. He called me a liar though.”

“I’m sorry.”

Kakashi waved her off. “Technically I am, we all are. We said it wasn’t safe for the boys to be alone and here we are separating them.”

“That’s not how things-”

“I know that.” Kakashi rounded on her exasperated. “But they don’t get that.”

Himiko nodded, folding one leg over the other as she adjusted herself in her chair. “So, what are you going to do now?”

“Well, I’m not much on demolishing trees.” The teen mused.

Himiko chuckled. “He’s probably past that now, most likely just sitting with the deer.”

Kakashi shrugged, didn’t much matter what Shikaku was up to, they’d both had to deal with the fury of a pre-genin that afternoon. He’d leave the man to tending to himself, Kakashi in the meantime replied. “I have an errand to run...Maybe Iruka will feel better by the time I get back.”

Himiko at first gave him a confused look before settling on perturbed. “We both know that boys mood isn’t liable to improve in an hour or two.”

“True.” Kakashi nodded. “But, mine will.” The teen disappeared before she could offer up any kind of counter-argument. 

Sighing, Himiko shook her head. “Alright then.”

********

After repaying the puppy pen a visit and releasing the horde to do their own mischief, Kakashi had left swiftly to avoid Tsume’s wrath. Amused and feeling slightly better for pissing the woman off in his own way, the Anbu came to be where he now was. Leaning against the memorial stone, talking.

“I don’t know what to do with the kid, he’s upset and I caused it...Well, part of it, Iwa’s responsible for the majority of it. But still, It’s my fault and I don’t know what to do.” Tilting his head back, Kakashi stared up at the monolithic stone that loomed overhead of him. “Any ideas?”

He got nothing in return, he never did but it helped clear his head and at the moment that was what he needed.

*******

Iruka had holed himself up in his own room, not even bothering to go and see his friend. The pre-genin had a feeling that neither of them was up for talking. Iruka sure didn’t feel like it. Sequestered inside, Iruka stared out the window and not for the first time contemplated running off for a bit. He knew that none of the adults would think him funny for it, but Iruka wouldn’t have been doing it to be funny. The pre-genin just wanted to not feel so pent up, like he was suffocating but there was still air. 

Turning sharply away from the window, afraid that he’d give in to the temptation and make things worse the pre-genin went over and flopped down onto his bed. Face buried in the covers, Iruka let himself scream. Frustrated, upset, sad, everything...EVERYTHING. He just let it out into the covers, too muffled for anyone else to hear and come running. Iruka didn’t want anyone else, he just wanted this. A chance however brief to vent his frustrations. 

*********

Shikaku glanced around him, the forest was peaceful and there was a small herd of his deer lounging about him it was in far contrast to what he’d dealt with prior. The visit with the Hokage hadn’t gone as well as either of them had hoped. Kotetsu had been aloof, though he wasn’t rude to the Hokage he also wasn’t jubilant to be there. Least of all when the topic of him getting an apartment came up, the boy had closed himself off after giving him an uncertain look. From then on out it was like pulling teeth to get anything from him and Shikaku would have been lying if he wasn't surprised when they pressed too much and the boy unloaded onto them. Though he hadn’t been prepared for the language that had spewed forth, far too startled to even tell the boy to stop cursing. 

The Hokage thankfully hadn’t taken things to heart, he’d simply nodded and given a wave of his hand. A clear dismissal which was followed by a short ‘we’ll talk again.’ Shikaku hadn’t the heart to tell the man that he doubted a second visit to the topic would go any better. The Anbu hadn’t argued though, taking the irate pre-genin back home only to have Kotetsu tear himself free and run off to his room. 

The brief conversation he had with his wife was a bare-bones explanation of what had happened before he retreated to his own solitude. Doing his best to collect his thoughts, none of which were being altogether helpful in coming together. Shikaku didn’t even flinch when a slight gust of wind appeared next to him, the figure that had just appeared seating themselves.

“How’d it go?”

“Better than yours if only in the language skills...Not so great in the being told that I’m a liar.”

Shikaku hummed. “What was the verdict?”

“Overall...He’s not happy.”

Shikaku snorted. “Tell me something I don’t know.”

“Don’t have anything that would surprise you, what did Kotetsu say?” Kakashi twisted his head to stare back at the older man.

“You want the actual phrases of mist nin level curse words or the general explanation of what he felt the situation was?”

Kakashi huffed. “Either would do, though I’d reason that in any other situation I’d find the boy cursing hilarious.”

“But not now.”

“No.” Kakashi agreed. “So?” He prompted the man.

“In general, Kotetsu said that it wasn’t right that we were going above his head to orchestrate everything without even asking him what he thought. That separating him from his friend, Iruka, right now was cruel and that he should have known better than to assume we would understand.” Shikaku sighed, looking up at the sky before muttering. “The boy said it might have been a better idea if he’d gone to live with Izumo and his family.”

“Ouch.” Kakashi rasped.

Shikaku hummed. “The Hokage didn’t take anything to heart, just dismissed us and when I got us back here Kotetsu didn’t wait around to be lectured for the disrespect-”

“Ran off to his room...Just like Iruka.”

Shikaku sighed, looking back at the teen. “I honestly didn’t think getting the kid an apartment would be quite this hard.”

“Me either.” The teen shrugged. “Then again, nothing has ever been easy with the boys so we should have seen something like this happening...We did lie to them.”

Shikaku sent him a loathsome glare. “We didn’t lie, we were trying to make things easier by giving them each some time to adjust to it.”

Kakashi shrugged. “Tsume said we’re avoiding it.”

“Tsume is brash, she’d rather tell the Hokage upfront what she thought of him than be meek in the corner no matter how much of a bad idea it was.”

Kakashi was thoughtful for a moment. “Did she do that?”

Shikaku sighed. “The point is...She is not the person we should be measuring our success against.”

“Or failure, cause right now we’re not winning.” Kakashi gave the man a defeated look, he felt guilty. Lying to Iruka as he had in the attempt to shield him from the truth might have been done with the best intentions but even he had to admit that Iruka was right. He had lied. 

“Whatever it is you’re thinking, stop.”

Kakashi huffed. “Why?”

“Because it’s making you look like a pouting kid and I already have two of those back in that house.”

“Nice.” Kakashi bit out. “I’m older than them, I’m Anbu to boot.”

“Still an annoying brat.” The man reasoned with a bit of mirth in his voice. 

“You going to stay out here all night?” Kakashi taunted, rather than get into another argument with Shikaku about himself.

“No.” The man replied passively. “I just wanted some fresh air to clear my head.”

Kakashi gave a small nod, that made sense to him. After all, he’d just returned from his own little reprieve at the memorial stone. Rolling forward, the teen climbed to his feet. Standing opposite of the older man he gave a nod. “I’m heading back, I want to talk to Iruka.”

“Good luck with that.” The man’s snort of amusement had Kakashi glaring.

“At least I’m willing to get shot down.” And with that Kakashi disappeared.

Shikaku sat there a moment longer before huffing. “Annoying brat.”

*********

Kakashi didn’t bother appearing in the kitchen or even the living room of the house, no, he chose the more obvious route. Through the window of Iruka’s bedroom, he startled the boy who had for some apparent reason that eluded the Anbu been lying face down in the covers. 

“Wolf?”

“Hey.” He climbed through, sitting on the window ledge.

Iruka stared back at the Anbu curiously, glancing to the closed bedroom door and then back at the Anbu. Wolf shrugged as if he already knew the question he was about to ask but didn’t have a real answer to give him. Huffing, the pre-genin muttered. “What?”

“Don’t pout at me.” Wolf sniped. “I just had to deal with Raccoon’s pouting.”

That seemed to confuse the boy because Iruka found himself asking. “He’s pouting?”

“Pretty much.” The Anbu reasoned. “Kotetsu didn’t react much favorably to the whole idea than then you did. Though you did use a lot less bad language which I’d like to congratulate you on.”

Iruka tilted his head. “Kotetsu cursed at Raccoon?”

Wolf nodded. “And the Hokage.” He figured there was no real harm in telling the boy that his friend was no more enthused by everything than he was. Seemed to be right since Iruka gave a small laugh, pointing sharply at the boy Kakashi whispered. “Don’t tell anyone I told you that.”

Iruka smiled for a moment longer, nodding. “Alright...But if he didn’t like it either, does he still have to get an apartment.”

Wolf sighed, nodded and then muttered. “He has to, it’s what’s best for everyone but like I said he’ll probably be hanging out here so often you wouldn’t notice him being gone.”

Iruka shook his head, staring down at the floor. “I’ll notice.”

“Yeah...You probably will, but you two have to learn to survive on your own. Having teammates, friends is great, you need to learn to depend on each other for in the field but here, at home. You should be able to take care of yourself, look at you.” He pointed at the boy startling Iruka. “You survived a long time without me getting in the middle of things.”

Iruka made a not so agreeing face. “I got beat up a lot more...I was alone a lot of the time and sensei didn’t like me...I ate a lot of Ramen.”

Okay...Bad attempt. “Right, but you didn’t need anyone to tell you to do your homework or eat or when to go to bed.”

“I don’t need that now,” Iruka muttered.

Also, true. Sighing Wolf muttered. “Kid, you’re killing me here...Kotetsu hasn’t lived like that alright? He needs to learn those life skills so that when some of us aren’t around he doesn’t starve to death.”

Iruka frowned. “He wouldn’t starve.”

“Iruka.” He groaned. “That’s not the point.”

“Okay.”

Staring back at the pre-genin Kakashi couldn’t help but ask. “Do you really not understand?”

Iruka shook his head. “I understand.” His eyes fell away from the Anbu’s masked face. “He’s never been alone like I have.”

“Right.” Wolf sighed in relief when the boy finally voiced something along the lines of where he’d been trying to get the boy.

“But he doesn’t need to be alone like I was Wolf, I was alone because I didn’t have any of you...He does.”

Damn. Sighing and with the last of his remaining will fading, Kakashi replied. “But do you understand why we still want him to go through with this even if he doesn’t NEED to?”

Iruka nodded.

“Say it.” Wolf prodded the boy.

“Kotetsu needs his own place rather than living here...He isn’t related to Himiko or Raccoon and he needs to...To grow up.”

Rising from the window seal, Kakashi made the short distance between them. Sitting beside the pre-genin on the bed and wrapping an arm around him. “You know he’s still your friend, he’ll still come over here. This isn’t like he’s being exiled or something.”

Iruka nodded. “That I’ll take you to his place when he gets an apartment. You can’t stay the night or anything, but you can visit.”

Iruka leaned into the Anbu. “And when they’re gone?”

Kakashi already knew the who the ‘they're’ was and didn’t hesitate in his response. “When they’re gone, things will be better.”

“Promise?”

Kakashi smiled beneath his mask. “I wouldn’t lie to you about this, I promise things will be better once they’re gone.”

Iruka turned on the bed, hugging Wolf close and mumbling into the man’s armor. “And you’ll stay?”

“Always.”

  
  



End file.
